ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man match
An Ironman match is a professional wrestling match type that is set to go a specific amount of time -- usually 30 or 60 minutes -- with the competitor with the most decisions at the end of that time named the victor. On the rare occasions of a draw, a sudden death "final fall" may be requested by either side, with the other able to accept or decline, or an legal authority can order the match to go into overtime in the case of any championship match if there is a draw. Rules Iron Man matches generally operate under the same rules as any other professional wrestling bout, but instead of the match having to be over before a time limit is up, the Iron Man match goes the full length of the allotted time, with each wrestler attempting to score as many decisions in that time as possible. The wrestler who has the most decisions at the end of the match is then the winner. A Decision is a Pin Fall, Submission, Count Out or a Disqualification. Should the match result in a tie, sudden death overtime may be requested by either wrestler as a plot device, and it is accepted or rejected by either an opponent or an authority figure. One note of rejection of the sudden death overtime was when Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels tied 2-2 in a 30-minute iron-man match. Shawn Michaels begged Angle to go sudden death, but Angle walked off, to the heavy boos of the audience who wanted to see how it would end. Reception Because of the fixed time limit, Iron Man matches have a tendency to lose their audience in the middle of a match, with a quick flurry of action near the end. Often, an Iron Man match will have the wrestlers tied or holding a one-point advantage going into the final minutes, with one wrestler attempting to make a tying or winning pin. Some Examples of Iron Man Matches WrestleMania XII, Bret Hart vs Shawn Michaels for the WWE Championship: 60 minutes. Neither man scored a fall in the first 60 minutes. Gorilla Monsoon ordered the match into overtime and Michaels scored a fall 2 minutes in to win the WWE title. Judgement Day 2000, The Rock vs Triple H for the WWE Championship: 60 minutes. Shawn Michaels is the Special Guest Referee. With the scores tied at 5-5 with only a minute or so remaining, The Undertaker makes his in ring return after an eight month absence. He goes onto attack HHH, X-Pac and Road Dogg but is spotted by Michaels who disqualifies The Rock, making the score 6-5 in Triple H's favour. Thus making Triple H the new WWE Champion. WWE Friday Night SmackDown!, September 18, 2003, Brock Lesnar vs Kurt Angle for the WWE Championship; 60 minutes. First of two 60 minute Iron Man Matches on free to air TV. Lesnar gets a huge lead 5-2 with 15 minutes remaining but Angle fights back with 2 more falls. Angle slapped on the Ankle Lock with 20 seconds remaining, but Lesnar didn't tap. Brock Lesnar wins the WWE title. TNA Final Resolution 2007, Samoa Joe vs Kurt Angle; 30 minutes. Kurt Angle was up 3-2 near the end. Samoa Joe locked in his signature rear naked choke, but could not get Kurt Angle to tap out before the time ran out. As a result, Kurt Angle won the match and became the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. References External links *WWE.com - Iron Man match description Category:Professional wrestling match types